


Kaja X Uranus

by Haycarie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haycarie/pseuds/Haycarie
Summary: Uranus discovers that Kaja has a crush on him, and responds accordingly.
Kudos: 9





	Kaja X Uranus

The sunset clouds and a darkening sky signalled the end of a bright day and ushered in another dark, gloomy night. Kaja took one last look at the Celestial Palace, a vast city that was thrown into disarray by a war between the Dawn Zenith and Dark Abyss that lasted for months, and only ended days ago. It was supposed to be a place of sacred worship, to honor the ancients and its own creator, but it is now nothing but smoldering ruins save for a few untouched regions.

Even in the middle of grieving the remains of his lost city, Kaja could sense the Aethereal Defender, Uranus, closing up behind him. At the height of the war, Uranus was activated by the destructive energies of the 2 opposing sides, which brought amazing power into Uranus’ body and reawakened him from slumber. Despite his sudden emergence and subsequent obliteration of the Dawn Zenith and Dark Abyss, Uranus was strong yet level headed when he wasn’t consumed with aggression in the face of battle.

“Kaja, pleasant to see you here.” Uranus spoke first as he shifted closer to the balcony. He couldn’t help but detect a hint of sadness in Kaja’s posture and his eyes. Perhaps the war took a toll on his mental will. “Our enemies are gone from this place. When our creator is back, we will construct a mightier Palace from its ruins.” Uranus reassured Kaja.

It was only 2 sentences, but the hawk couldn’t help but be comforted by Uranus’ assurances. It was hard enough fighting the hostile invasive races alone with his army of Nazar soldiers, but getting Uranus on his side had changed the tide of battle completely.

“Thank you, Uranus. You wouldn’t understand how much your help means to me. The Nazar King turned around to smile and observe Uranus. This would’ve been the first time he got to see Uranus as he is, since the past few weeks had been a tiresome struggle to push the invaders out of the Palace. At an impressive 7 feet high, Uranus easily loomed over Kaja who was just 6 feet tall - only slightly taller than an average human. Light from the Sun gleamed off Uranus at such jarring intensity that Kaja felt the urge to shield his eyes. But the more he looked at Uranus, the more he pushed away that urge. Kaja couldn't take his eyes off Uranus, from his magnificent horns to the yellow eyes that brimmed with awesome power, and Kaja felt his own heart begin to pound as his eyes flashed at Uranus’ heavily-built chest and his gigantic arms-

“Kaja.” Uranus interrupted as Kaja snapped back into reality. “It’s getting late, you wanted to see me in your quarters, right? Let us move.” Uranus amassed some power into his base, just enough to propel him a few metres off the balcony and towards their designated building, which was also Kaja’s resting place. Kaja followed suit, and with 2 strong flaps of his wings he was already trailing Uranus behind. The hawk began to think back about his existence, and how lonely it really was in this Palace. He was the Nazar King, but he didn’t have a Queen, or any lover to begin with. What was life really about if he couldn’t enjoy it with another being that he could call his affectionate other? Kaja looked ahead at Uranus and remembered how much more he was than an asset to liberating the Palace. Throughout the past few weeks of conflict, Uranus had become an advisor, a friend, and someone Kaja could look up to. Damn, he was even developing feelings for Uranus. He could feel it at that very moment as they were soaring through the clouds. 

Kaja and Uranus soon touched down at the King’s quarters, a rather lavish place to call home. Even though the halls of the Celestial Palace did possess a similar style with white marble as the main material, Kaja’s quarters were much more extravagant. The walls were thoroughly polished and laid with jewellery like gold and diamond. Kaja strode around the halls of his quarters, his talons leaving a clacking sound on gold as he walked. It was good to be back home after several daunting weeks in the field. 

Uranus however, had no interest in the splendour of the quarters, and instead focused his attention on Kaja. They had left the effort of cleaning up the messes caused by the war to the Nazar soldiers, and Uranus had sensed that Kaja had been growing more and more restless lately. Even at the balcony a few minutes ago, he saw Kaja’s eyes light up as he observed his body, and he also had an energy that Uranus would dare say was similar to intrigue, and almost closer to arousal.

Uranus broke the silence. “Kaja, why have you brought me here tonight?” The hawk paused in his steps and turned around to face the Aethereal Defender. “Well…” Kaja stopped to ponder his words. “Uranus, you’ve been such a tremendous help to me the past few months in the war. And I, uh… am not sure how I can repay you.” Kaja looked flustered, and Uranus saw Kaja’s eyes dart over his impressive body once again.

At that moment, Uranus finally knew what Kaja really wanted. Kaja wanted to be pleasured, even if he looked hesitant and didn’t know how to convey his wants to him.

“Kaja, I know exactly what you want,” Uranus said as he closed the gap between each other, his body hovering above the ground to meet Kaja face to face. Kaja almost lost his balance, blushing a little as he looked up at Uranus in all his glory. “You want me.” Uranus finished his sentence as he swooped Kaja up into his arms. The bird squawked in surprise as he squirmed in Uranus’ arms, his wings fluttering about in alarm as Uranus moved forward. It was not long after that they reached Kaja’s bedroom. The room was more humble in its design, but it was dimly lit and had a King sized bed that looked perfect for two. Kaja sat with his face completely red and his mouth in a swirl, his hands covering his face as if he couldn’t believe that this was happening to him.

It took Kaja a few minutes to open up, but he eventually brought his claws over Uranus’ huge chest and armor, his energy almost rippling and caressing Kaja’s fingers as he touched him. Kaja shuddered in delight, not knowing how long he went without any intimate or sexual contact with another being, and how much he needed this. 

Uranus on the other hand, was new to the subject of intimate love and connection, but seeing how desperate Kaja was for him, he decided that it was necessary for him to partake in this sexual activity. Besides, it would be nice to see his King in sexual bliss.

With Kaja beginning to lust more and more for Uranus, he began to take off his upper armor, revealing the lean, yet muscular form Kaja possessed under his armor. He stretched his majestic wings, a feather or two detaching from the frames before Kaja proceeded to remove his leggings. Muscles rippled around and about Kaja’s thighs, giving his own legs a much needed stretch as well. And then came Kaja’s ultimate package, a bulge underneath his underwear, already throbbing lustfully for Uranus. Fighting through the embarrassment, a flustered Kaja took off his last piece of clothing to reveal an impressive 6 inches long and 2 inches wide worth of bird dick. 

Uranus allowed Kaja to lay on his back on the sheets of his King sized bed, with the hawk’s cock standing up impressively. Uranus loomed closer, and set his tongue on the member, licking it all over. He felt Kaja begin to squirm and his cock throbbing harder in his tongue. Uranus set to work with his massive hands, using them to grope at Kaja’s feathery butt, and sometimes moving to his balls to caress it much to the delight of the hawk with a few soft moans escaping from his beak. As Kaja’s cock began to leak more precum, Uranus sensed that Kaja was ready, and began to fit his whole mouth around the member, bobbing up and down to suck with tremendous force. The sweaty Kaja clawed at his bedsheets, overcome with much needed pleasure. Kaja’s massive hips bucked together in motion with the head of Uranus, as he soon felt a tingling in his groin, cooing and moaning submissively as he struggled to speak. “Uranus… mff-fh. I-I’m going to cum!” But that didn’t stop the tempo of the Aethereal Defender as he took in all 6 inches of Kaja’s cock. The Nazar King let out one last moan as he shot his orgasm quickly into Uranus’ mouth. Uranus took it, swallowing every last drop of bird seed down his throat.

Although exhausted, the Nazar King didn’t seem quite done with the adventure, as he rolled over and presented his butt in all its perky glory, his stiff cock hanging under it, his balls sticking out as he looked at Uranus with an aroused and lewd gaze. Kaja truly wanted the fucking of a lifetime tonight. Uranus chuckled as he motioned closer, using his hands to spread Kaja’s thick butt wide apart to reveal the tight asshole within. Kaja couldn’t help but blush some more, as he would’ve hated to be seen in such a manner in front of his subjects, feeling all desperate and lustful for some sex that he hadn’t received for centuries. The bedroom began to grow hot once more as Uranus inserted his tongue into Kaja’s anus, much to the surprise of the bird, responding with lewd moans and pants as he spread his legs even further, feeling the warm but strong tongue of Uranus that was ripe with pure energy, arousing Kaja tremendously. Once Uranus felt Kaja’s asshole begin to relax, he pulled his tongue out of his gaping asshole, and formed a cock made of pure, aethereal energy that would please Kaja like never before. Uranus’ cock was 9 inches long and 3 inches wide, and he knew that it was more than enough to throw his King over the edge. Uranus threaded carefully, his cock prodding the royal asshole of Kaja. The hawk fantasized his own asshole getting fucked and him being unable to do anything about it. Uranus began to thrust in and out of Kaja’s asshole, starting it off with an inch in, slowly progressing to two, three, four inches and higher as Kaja looked back at the action with a lewd gaze. Sometimes Kaja would turn back to the front and thrust his own head into the sheets, being too embarrassed to watch it all. Uranus began to thrust harder and harder, with more of his aethereal member being forced into the large gaping asshole that was Kaja’s. The hawk can’t help but coo in pleasure and say Uranus’ name as his beak opened, tongue hanging out at one side and salivating as he took it up the butt. Uranus thrusted faster and faster, allowing his hands to grip Kaja’s hips to prevent the hawk from squirming around too much. 

Minutes passed with this lovely feeling, however soon Uranus felt a rising sensation in his lower body, feeling his cock grow more sensitive as he was balls deep in the bird. Uranus felt Kaja moaning under him as he shot out his seed once again, his cum splattering all over his sheets and soiling it, and it wasn’t long before Uranus followed suit but instead of cum, Uranus blasted his own energy throughout Kaja’s entire body, filing the Nazar King up with absolute pleasure. Kaja screamed as he continued to cum over and over again, feeling his rear serviced entirely by Uranus as he continued to thrust into Kaja's asshole until there was nothing left to give for his King.

Kaja soon found himself panting on the bed for a few good minutes as he felt Uranus’ large cock pull out from his rear, and coming to rest at Kaja’s side, feeling just as exhausted. When Kaja felt some energy back in his own body, he climbed up onto the body of Uranus, leaning down and gave him a loving kiss. Uranus responded as well, with heads turning either side to prevent Kaja’s beak from getting in the way as their tongues twisted around each other. “Uranus… that was beautiful. Thank you.” Kaja whispered lovingly. And on that night, Kaja and Uranus became more than just friends. They became a greater, more cohesive force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, with their names feared all throughout the Land of Dawn.

The end.


End file.
